


(Un)Lucky to Have Met You

by monstabaebae



Series: Changki Bingo Entries 2019!! [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changki Bingo, College AU, Gang AU, Light drug use, M/M, More pentagon later, Possible sex later, Slice of Life, changki rise, clumsy changkyun, dont do drugs kids, gang leader kihyun, more plot later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Changkyun is a clumsy soul. The last thing he expects is to be saved by the leader of the infamous gang Red Paradise, the beautiful enigma, Kihyun.And despite his nature, Changkyun is drawn to the male with a desire he’s never felt before.





	(Un)Lucky to Have Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> My next entry for Changki Bingo: gang/Mafia AU
> 
> This story will be chaptered and I look foreword to plotting this out and sharing it with you all.
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes in spellcheck or punctuation. My spellcheck is horrible.

Changkyun has always had the worst luck.

He would always try to be early, but would always manage to trip on his shoelaces, or get stuck on the train or get shoved into a locker just long enough for him to be perfectly late.

He was also the type to attempt something like gardening or cooking, in attempts to try something new. Let’s just say the fire department and the cranky lady downstairs refused to let the young college student ever try “new things”.

He’s had his fair share of spilling his coffee on public transportation, stepping in gum, getting pooped on by birds, splashed with mud by trucks in a rainstorm. He even had the fine experience of getting yelled at by rude customers for a system error and getting pick pocketed. Twice.

Im Changkyun wasn’t a bad kid. Just unlucky.

The poor student wanted to have some fun one night with his friends. It was the end of finals season and everyone’s reign of no-sleep, stress induced inner turmoil was finally lifted. They all planned to meet at a small pub that was 10 minutes from the campus by car.

Changkyun was packing his backpack in his room, when his flatmate, Jooheon knocked on his door. “Hoseok and Minhyuk are here. You ready to go, man?” The older male asked, his cat-like eyes curious as he tilted his head.

“Mm-hm.” Changkyun hummed, his smile warm as he looked at his friend with a nod. “I just have to pack some band-aids and a few other things and we can go.”

Jooheon raised a brow, a snort escaping his nose. “Dude, it’s not that real. Why are you bringing so much stuff with you anyway?”

Changkyun ran a hand through his hair, embarrassed to be caught doing this. “I… uh, have really bad luck and I tend to find myself in situations where I have to be… prepared.”

The older male continued to stare at Changkyun as though he had grown two heads. “Prepared? I mean, if you have to be prepared for anything, bring some pain killers and a pack of condoms. Let’s go.”

Changkyun could sense the irritation in the male’s voice and let out a soft sigh before nodding. “Okay. I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

He always hated having to explain himself, for being so different. He looked at his bag and bit his lips, quickly emptying it out.

Everything will be fine, he told himself. He looked at the things he felt he would need the most. He took some band-aids from a large mixed designed box, a small bottle of Advil and a small can of pepper spray. Tucking them snugly into his pants, he put everything else away neatly and grabbed his wallet before leaving his room.

He went to the bathroom to look over his outfit one last time. He wasn’t expecting anything special from a local bar, but he wanted to look nice. He never had the chance to (since something always happened to his clothes whenever he wanted to dress up). He looked over his ripped black jeans, beat up converses and black button-down shirt with a small smile. Looking good.

He put on a black jacket, his whole attire matching his recently painted jet-black nails and accenting his bleach-blonde hair. The goth look never went out of style and Changkyun couldn’t help but feel confident in his choice of attire.

He met Jooheon in the living room, spotting Hoseok and Minhyuk at the door. Hoseok was dressed in a tight black shirt, showing off his enormous arms and chest, his thighs tight in a pair of denim jeans. His hair was perfectly messy, his dark eyes warm as he gave Changkyun a gummy smile. “Heya, Changkyunnie.”

Minhyuk was talking to Jooheon, his large eyes framed in a black shadow glittered with silver flecks. His hair was a deep black, making his porcelain skin glow in the light. He was wearing a white choker, a mesh black top and black jeans studded with a chain and holes near his inner thighs. “Is that what you’re wearing tonight, Changkyun? I could make you look so much cuter.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes with a smile. “Hey, Hoseok hyung. And I don’t need to look cute, I have these cute dimples and a brain that can make you see stars.”

“Nerdy and cute. You’ve sold me.” Hoseok winked, flexing his arms as he tugged on a black leather jacket. Changkyun wondered how he was able to fit his large muscles into such skin-tight material.  
  
“Don’t forget to add destructive to that list.” Jooheon added, moving to rest his head on Minhyuk’s shoulder. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans, not too loose and not too tight on his body. “He’s cute and lethal.”

“Remember that time Changkyun went to meet that one girl and he got the chocolates stolen and the flowers ran over by that bike rider?” Minhyuk suddenly recalled, his eyes on the said male with a pout.

“I remember that. She wasn’t even cute, so you didn’t miss out on much.” Hoseok reassured with a chuckle biting back a smile.

Changkyun let out a groan as his cheeks began to burn. “I just wanted to give her something nice…”

Apparently, the others weren’t done as Jooheon exposed a dimpled grin. “What about the time when he got the number from that girl and the wind carried it away? Poor kid, tried to tell her that and she thought he was lying.”

Groaning even louder, Changkyun shook his head. “What is it, Attack Changkyun Day? Let’s get going to the club, I want a drink.”

“Just make sure you don’t drink too much and have it come out your nose again on the dance floor.” Minhyuk sang, his smile playful as he hugged Changkyun’s waist.

“Let’s get going.” Hoseok called, holding Changkyun’s hand and leading him outside, Minhyuk and Jooheon in tow as they locked the door behind them.

Climbing in the car, he watched the world go by as Hoseok drove Minhyuk and Jooheon making out in the back. He thought about the stories and smiled. He could never be mad at his friends for real, not when they were stating the truth. Besides, it was all in good fun and honestly, even Changkyun couldn’t believe some of the situations he’s been in.

He had been unlucky his entire life, but the thing he had been the most unlucky in, was with love.

He never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. He had a unique charm and aura that people either liked or hated, but his bad luck pushed everyone away. He didn’t mind waiting though as having someone close was never something he needed per se, but he was curious.

He wanted to know what it felt like to have someone look at him and just… have that connection. That spark that words couldn’t describe but the universe would somehow have the emotion to express it with.

Love.

“We’re here.” Hoseok called, pulling the car into park and taking the keys. Minhyuk and Jooheon separated from one another long enough to get out of the car, Changkyun following last as he played with his fingers.

The pub was a small joint by the water, made of brick and dimly lit from the outside with shitty florescent lighting. A few people walked in and out, some dressed up while others dressed down. It was hard to gauge the crowd but the bar had an aura to it, an aura that made you want to walk in and just forget the word for a little while.

Changkyun followed his friends into the bar, making sure to stay in the middle of the small group so he wouldn’t accidentally trip over his own shoes or something.

Walking in, the lights were a low red blending in with the shadows along the wall. The tables were plentiful, booths filling the corners with people laughing and drinking in groups. It seemed as though everyone else wanted to either celebrate finals ending as well, or just to enjoy the company of others on a warm night.

Grabbing a table, Minhyuk dragged the group to sit down. His eyes were crinkled in the dark room, his teeth showing in his bright smile. “I’m gonna grab the usual. Same for everyone else?”

The three boys nodded. Changkyun usually ordered water, Jooheon would get a gin and tonic, a margarita for Minhyuk and a Jack and coke for Hoseok.

Suddenly, Hoseok stood up. “I think Hyungwon is working tonight. I’ll order from him.”

“Go get ‘em, tiger.” Jooheon called, watching as Hoseok took off his jacket and made his way to the crowded bar.

Changkyun looked at his nail polish and raised a brow. “Hyungwon? That guy from the arts department?”

Jooheon grinned. “The one and the same. Hoseok is dead-set on getting Hyungwon to like him and he’s pulling all the tricks.” He gestured to the older male’s broad physique in his tight clothes, everyone’s eyes on the gorgeous man walking to the bar.

“We’ll have to see what happens.” Changkyun chuckled, hoping for the best for his friend. Hoseok could be a playboy at times, but he had a good heart and always did everything for his friends. He deserved happiness.

Changkyun looked around the bar at his friends. Hoseok was the strong one, the oldest, the one who always kept them out of trouble and in line whenever something happened. He was like their dad and also like a kid at times, sometimes too fragile and trusting for his own good. He was a good guy and had a job set for when they graduated at the end of the summer, a job in music production.

Minhyuk, his expression flirty as he bought drinks and tipped the bartender, was the mischievous one. He loved adventure, trying new things, making scenes, being dramatic. He loved life and wanted to experience everything it had to offer, illegal or normal didn’t matter to him. He was a strong-willed diva at night, an upcoming banker and business management major by day. He was set to start his own small company upon graduating and he was getting sassier than usual with the stress.

Jooheon, his expression serene as he rested his head on Changkyun’s shoulder, was a quiet soul by nature. They had known each other since they were children and Jooheon was always a good kid, always had good grades and worked well with people. He was popular and empathetic, his major in psychology but minoring in music production like Hoseok. He had a bright future and he was taking it day by day.

Changkyun looked at his reflection in his glass of water. He was shy, had acne scars for days, luck like a dead duck and he was majoring in physics. Nothing more, nothing spectacular like his best friends. He was just… Changkyun.

“Jooheonie!” Minhyuk called, his voice sickly sweet under the tender bass of the music overhead. “Come and dance with me!”

“Okay!” Jooheon called to his boyfriend, taking down his water and looking at Changkyun. “Let me know if you need anything or when you want to go home. I’m gonna try to keep Minhyuk in check so he doesn’t end up passed out on the DJ booth again.”

Changkyun gave his friend a salute. “Got you. He got drunk off three margaritas last time, so make sure he doesn’t have more than that. I think he avoided wearing underwear today.’

“That tease…” Jooheon muttered before walking off to meet the flirty male. Minhyuk met Jooheon in a deep kiss before dragging the male off to the dance floor, somehow balancing two drinks in his skinny arms.

Changkyun rolled his eyes at the sight and looked down at his phone. He never knew why he checked his phone, it’s not like anyone messaged him or talked it him. Sometimes his mom would check on him, but he didn’t think talking to his mother at a bar would be very… hip to do.

Listening to the gentle R&B from the speakers, Changkyun tapped his fingers on the table. He wasn’t sure what to do now that he was alone. Should he get a drink? He saw Hoseok with the bartender, Hyungwon and pushed the thought away. Didn’t want to throw the older male’s game off.

He thought again and bit his lip. It was kind of hot, so he considered getting some air outside. At that moment, he felt the heat from the amount of bodies and the scent of alcohol and nodded to himself. Yeah, fresh air would be good.

Carefully making his way outside, he leaned along the banister attached to the stairs. The sky was dark, save for the moon glimmering on the water’s surface a few yards away. It was peaceful, the air cooler but promising of a warm summer this year.

Changkyun loved summer. He always slipped on wet leaves in the fall, fell in the snow in winter and face planted into mud from spring showers. Summer was the only season that he didn’t have to worry about the elements being (totally) against him. He liked wearing light clothes and loved eating cold things whenever he wanted.

Being honest, he had been nervous about this summer. It was his final year in school and h had no idea where his future would go. The most he knew was that he was going to a post graduate school to get his Master’s. Knowing that he got the school he wanted was nice, but he didn’t feel any joy or accomplishment from it.

All he cared about was being under the summer sun, eating popsicles by the water and forgetting about life for awhile. He hoped this summer would be the best one he’s had in awhile. Maybe he’d finally luck up and get a boyfriend. He laughed at the thought.

He felt his mind drift in and out, focused on the water and also soothed by it. He used to live by a lake when he was a kid, his parents taking him out for weekend boat rides and lunches spent on the water. Before the divorce, before everything changed and Changkyun…

“You! Get the fuck out of my way!”

H-Huh?

Looking around, Changkyun broke out of his trance. Where did the voice come from? Did he imagine it? He looked along the storefront, then finally turned around.

A large man was glaring down at him, his features tight and flushed (a lot like his intimidating beef arms). “Are you deaf?! I said move, or I’ll break your face in!” He roared, his voice vibrating Changkyun’s skull.

“I-I’m sorry! I-I’ll move!” Changkyun stuttered, trying to move as fast as he could without causing a scene or pissing the guy off further.

Of course, fate didn’t work in Changkyun’s favor.

He tried to get inside the bar, he really did. However, his shoes decided to make his encounter with death absolute as they became untied like magic. He tripped over them and landed on his face. Hard.

Blood landed on his tongue and his teeth hurt from the impact. He scrambled to get up, but only succeeded in bashing his nose on the guy’s massive boot. Changkyun cursed in his mind, adrenaline and frustration filling his veins.

“Are you asking for a death wish kid?!” The guy yelled, grabbing Changkyun off the floor by his shirt, with one hand. His other hand was raised in a fist. “You need to learn a thing about respect and to get off your ass when someone tells you to!”

This was it, the end of Changkyun’s life. He closed his eyes and said all of his final wishes and a full sending off ceremony in his mind. He hoped there would be at least enough of his body left for a proper funeral at least.

So much for an amazing summer.

“Kato.”

A single name was said, somehow cutting the tension into a blanket of silence. Not daring to open his eyes, Changkyun focused his senses on his hearing.

The man who was holding him was shaking, his voice soft. “Y-Yuto…”

“What have we told you about picking on such innocent creatures, when you have other things to worry about?” The voice from earlier, the man Changkyun assumed was Yuto, continued.

“Y-Yes, you’re right.” Kato responded, instantly dropping Changkyun to the floor. The smaller male grunted in pain, wiping his face and slowly getting to his feet.

Opening his eyes, he took in an extremely handsome male with dark eyes, a sharp face and a tall stature that rivaled Kato. He was smaller in build, but had a gaze that could cut through steel. “Have you forgotten? You owe us money. Now we had to come look for you.”

Kato was paler than before, all of the color drained from his face as he struggled to form words. “I-I have the money! I-I was actually on my way to visiting you! I-I swear-!”

“Is that so?” Yuto cut in, his eyes icy in a way that had Changkyun shuddering in his untied shoes. “Kihyun himself had to come to see you. You should know how much he hates doing meetings like this.”

Changkyun tilted his head upon heading the unique name. Kihyun?

The man took a step back, his eyes everywhere at once. “S-So you’re saying… Kihyun is here, right now..?”

“In the flesh.”

Changkyun turned his head towards the water and locked eyes with a male that was beautiful beyond words. Everything seemed to freeze.

The male had skin as clear and bright as ice, his hair a caramel brown and styled to show his entire face. He was wearing a white sweater and white pants, but the item that stood out the most was his long trench coat.

It was the color of blood.

“Long time no see, Kato.” The lovely male said, his voice rich like honey and dipped in poison. “I’ve come here to collect my money.”

Changkyun could hardly breathe, even when the boy wasn’t looking at him. His lashes were so long, caressing his high cheekbones, his lips the color of a dusty rose-

Beside him, Kato took another step back, trying to look for a way out as he clenched his jaw. “Y-Yes, right away…”

Yuto suddenly chuckled, moving to stand behind the large man. “Kihyun, it seems as though our dear Kato is trying to run.”

Kihyun raised a beautifully arched brow, his head tilted, quizzical yet intimidating. “So it seems. You know what you have to do. Take him to the place where we collect our money, Yuto.”

The whole exchange sounded almost normal, but the expression in Yuto’s eyes told a different story. He smirked, his eyes practically glowing. “Yes, sir.”

Changkyun had been scared his attacker earlier, but he felt nothing but pity for the man while he was being dragged away. Changkyun had a strange feeling, that it would be his last time seeing the horrible man.

“You okay, kid?” Changkyun felt his heart skip oddly, looking at Kihyun as the beautiful man looked him over. “Good job in catching him, I had been looking for that piece of shit for awhile.”

Oddly enough, Kihyun sounded oddly delicious cursing. Shaking the thought away, Changkyun rubbed his neck and bowed his head. “I-I’m okay. I-I happened to be in the wrong place at the right time but… I’m happy I helped?”

Kihyun was running his fingers along his throat, where a small chain rested. “Don’t thank me for anything. I’m not a nice person, as I’m sure you know.”

Changkyun knew. He knew this man and that man, Yuto, were involved in some dangerous business. However, he shook his head. “You saved my clumsy ass. I have to say thank you somehow.”

The male tilted his head, his stare intense as he looked over every feature on Changkyun’s face. The college student tried not to flinch under the unwavering gaze, licking his lips and standing firm with a passive expression.

After what felt like a lifetime, Kihyun leaned in close. His scent of incense and peaches filled Changkyun’s nostrils, intoxicating and dizzying. The older male brushed his lips along Changkyun’s ear, his voice a whisper. “I am the leader of Red Paradise. I hope the next time we meet won’t be a bad one, if you ever see me again.”

With that, he was gone. Changkyun his eyes closed, falling in the beauty of Kihyun’s voice, but he opened them to find the entrancing beauty lost like a taillight in the night. He looked around the entire building and found no race of the male, not even Yuto or that guy Kato.

It was like they were never there to begin with.

“There you are!” Minhyuk’s loud voice called, his body glistening with sweat and his words slurred. “Let’s get going, Changkyun!”

Changkyun felt a piece of him was lost, a piece he desperately needed to find. He couldn’t have been out there long but… everything felt hazy.

Looking over the water once more, he saw a flash of red on the glossy surface. Turning towards his friends, he let the scent of incense and peaches fill his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Leavae me a comment, or feel free to message me on Twitter or Curious Cat @monstabaebae


End file.
